walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Morgan Jones (Serial TV)/(Fear The Walking Dead)
Morgan Jones - Znany również jako Momo, jest męskim Protagonistą w Fear The Walking Dead oraz jedną z głównych postaci w The Walking Dead Jest mężem Jenny, ojcem Duanea i ostatnim znanym żyjącym członkiem rodziny Jones. Podczas ewakuacji Jenny została ugryziona i uległa infekcji, co zmusiło Morgana i Duane'a do szukania schronienia w King County w Georgii, gdzie mieszkała rodzina Grimes. Po utracie syna (który został ugryziony przez Jenny), Morgan żył życiem w odmowie, mając nadzieję na odkupienie się poprzez zabijanie inwazyjnych szwędaczy. Pod koniec "No Sanctuary" okazało się, że Morgan częściowo się odkupił i wyruszał w podróż, by znaleźć Terminus. Po natknięciu się na mapę prowadzącą do Waszyngtonu, z znanym imieniem, kierował się na północ, aż skrzyżował drogę z Darylem Dixonem i Aaronem, rekruterzy z bezpiecznej strefy w Aleksandrii, którzy przyprowadzają go do miasta, gdzie ponownie się spotyka z jego dawno utraconym przyjacielem, Rickiem Grimes. Charakterystyka postaci: Morgan jest mądrym, ale poważnie uszkodzonym człowiekiem. Przed apokalipsą był kochającym człowiekiem rodzinnym, który miał żonę i syna. Ale apokalipsa zebrała swoje żniwo, a po tym, jak jego żona została zamieniona w zombie, był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić, ponieważ nadal miał swojego syna, Duanea, aby się nim opiekować. Morgan był jak Rick Grimes pod pewnymi względami, ponieważ oboje, robili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by zapewnić rodzinie bezpieczeństwo bez względu na wszystko. Wewnętrzne demony Morgana znajdują się na krawędzi ucieczki, ponieważ świat nie oszczędza mu zgrozy. Chociaż Morgan jest dobrym człowiekiem, bardzo się boryka z chorobą psychiczną spowodowaną przez traumę. Po odejściu Ricka, by znaleźć swoją rodzinę w Atlancie, Morgan stał się lekkomyślny, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do śmierci jego syna. Następnym razem, gdy Rick spotkał Morgana, był zmienionym mężczyzną, który stał się szalony i intensywnie pogrążony w żałobie po śmierci swojej rodziny, więc twierdził, że musi się wykupić, zabijając wszystkich szwendaczy w King County, choć okazało się, że również zamienił się w mordercę z zimną krwią, który zabił każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze, nawet jeśli byli oni nieszkodliwi, brutalnie zamordował dwóch ocalałych za pójście za nim do lasu. Dopiero po spotkaniu ze spokojnym ocalałym imieniem Eastman, Morgan zdołał odzyskać zdrowie psychiczne i postanowił, by nigdy więcej nie zabijać ludzi. To od Eastmana Morgan uczył się "Aikido" i dzięki tym umiejętnościom jest niezwykle groźnym wojownikiem, który może odeprzeć zarówno szwendaczy, jak i groźnych ludzi swoją bronią, drewnianym kijem. Po odzyskaniu zdrowego rozsądku i śmierci Eastmana Morgan wyruszył w podróż, aby znaleźć innych ludzi. Po długiej podróży i odwróceniu się od Terminusa dzięki znakowi pozostawionym po Ricku, aby ostrzec, że nie jest to sanktuarium i po tym jak znajduje mapę do Waszyngtonu, z imieniem Ricka, wyruszył w podróż aby odnaleźć przyjaciela. Morgan w tym momencie uważał każde ludzkie życie za drogocenne i odmawiał popełnienia morderstwa, aby przetrwać, odmówił zabicia dwóch członków Wilków, którzy próbowali go zabić, gdy obozował w lesie. Kiedy zostaje przywieziony do bezpiecznej strefy Aleksandrii przez Daryla i Aarona, zastaje Ricka wykonującego egzekucję Pete'a Andersona, akt, który wyraźnie go zaszokował. Odmowa Morgana popełnienia morderstwa i chęć powstrzymania innych przed popełnieniem morderstwa jest tak silna, że nawet powstrzymał Carol od zabicia Owena poprzez fizyczną konfrontację z nią i ogłuszając ją. Morgan był również przeciwny idei zabijania Zbawców i dążył do zbudowania więziennej celi, aby trzymać ludzi w niewoli, zamiast ich zabijać. Pomimo konfliktu z Carol, po ucieczce z bezpiecznej strefy, Morgan osobiście wyrusza na misję, aby ją sprowadzić i ratuje jej życie, zabijając członka Zbawców o imieniu Roman po tym, jak odmawia poddania się, co może świadczyć o tym, że Morgan jest teraz chętny do zabijania ale tylko aby chronić swoich sojuszników przed krzywdą i pewną śmiercią. Po odnalezieniu Królestwa, Morgan nadal opiekuje się Carol, pomimo jej zimnego zachowania i bierze aktywny udział w społeczności, rozwija bliską więź z Benjaminem, trenując z nim Aikido, tak jak uczył go Eastman. Pomimo zabicia Romana, Zbawca, który próbował zabić Carol, Morgan nadal wydaje się trzymać swojego kodu nie zabijania ludzi i po prostu idzie w parze z niewolą Królestwa do Zbawców. Wydaje się również, że nie chce walczyć przeciwko Zbawcom, ponieważ odrzuca plany Richarda o walce, a także wydaje się nie zgadzać z planem Ricka o rozpoczęciu wojny, wykazując troskę o wiele istnień, które zostaną utracone. Sugeruje nawet schwytanie Negana, zamiast go zabić. Jednak w "Bury Me Here" po tym, jak jego uczeń i przyjaciel Benjamin został zabity przez Zbawców w wyniku działań Richarda, Morgan jest mocno rozgniewany i przeżywa traumę, wydaje się powracać do swojego starego stanu szaleństwa. Brutalnie zabija Richarda jako karę, dławiąc go na śmierć i chociaż twierdzi, że Królestwo będzie honorować żądania Zbawców od tego momentu, mówi Carol, że planuje zabić ich wszystkich, pokazując, że Morgan powraca na swoje dawne sposoby i być może wraca do szaleństwa, kiedy rzeźbi swój ukochany kij w zaostrzoną włócznię, z której korzystał przed spotkaniem z Eastmanem. Na początku sezonu 8, Morgan stał się niezwykle agresywnym człowiekiem, gotowym zrobić wszystko, aby zabić każdego członka Zbawców.Na koniec sezonu wyrusza w podróż by odnaleźć dawnego siebie podczas swojej nowej podróży spotyka na drodze postacie z serialu '''Fear The Walking Dead '''którym pomaga a koniec końców postanawia z nimi pozostać i nieść pomoc Przed Apokalipsą Macon, Georgia Morgan urodził się w połowie lat sześćdziesiątych i dorastał w Macon w stanie Georgia, choć niewiele wiadomo o jego wczesnym dzieciństwie. Morgan przeżył przeciętne życie, w którym stał się ciężko pracującym i praktycznym człowiekiem, nabywając umiejętności, począwszy od budowy, rzemiosła i spawania. W Teksasie, zakochał się w kobiecie o imieniu Jenny z którą się ożenił, później miał z nią syna o imieniu Duane, trio żyło razem jako typowa rodzina. Po Apokalipsie W momencie wybuchu epidemii Morgan i jego rodzina ewakuowali się ze swojego domu, gdzie byli świadkami kilku audycji, które informowały innych, ocalałych, by udali się do Atlanty, gdzie znajdowało się założone centrum dla uchodźców, obiecujące jedzenie, schronienie i ochrona wojskowa. Początkowo kierowali się w stronę Atlanty, jednak ze względu na chaos i wydarzenia wokół nich, Morgan i jego rodzina zostali niechętnie zmuszeni do schronienia się i mocno zabarykadowali w pobliskim domu. Jednak tragedia uderzyła gdzieś w niewiadomym punkcie, Jenny została ugryziona uległa infekcji i zginęła w ich domu, mimo że Morgan nie był w stanie jej dobić, wypuścił ją na zewnątrz, zarówno Morgan jak i Duane zostali poważnie nawiedzani przez to wydarzenie. Następnie Morgan utrzymywał silną opiekę nad swoim synem, starając się stworzyć poczucie normalności dla Duane'a, w tym poprawiać jego gramatykę, a także angażować się w modlitwy do posiłków. Po spotkaniu Rick'a i jego opuszczeniu wraz z synem codziennie o świcie czekali na wiadomości od Rick'a lecz te nie odchodziły.Pewnego dnia syn Morgana-Duane został ugryziony przez własną matkę,dopiero teraz Morgan był w stanie zastrzelić własną żonę. Po stracie syna wyruszył w podróż i zmagał się ze swoimi maniami takimi jak obsesja na punkcie śmierci (odc Clear sezon 3).Zabijał on wielu ludzi do czasu spotkania z Eastmanem który nauczył go przed śmiercią czym jest samokontrola i wartość ludzkiego życia.Morgan był początkowo sceptycznie nastawiony,lecz z biegiem czasu taki styl zaczął mu odpowiadać.Od tej pory wierzył że ludzie mogą się zmienić i starał się ich ratować. W finałowym odcinku sezonu 5 trafia on do Alexandrii zaprowadzony przez Daryl'a i Aaron'a gdzie spotyka osobę którą znał z przed laty czyli Rick'a. Następnie Morgan odgrywa ważną rolę we wspólnocie w Aleksandrii, a dzięki swoim umiejętnościom walki jest silnym wojownikiem i obrońcą, który chce zrobić wszystko, aby uchronić dobrych ludzi przed krzywdą, ale nadal uparcie odmawia zabicia tych, którzy rzeczywiście stanowią zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa jego grupy, pozwala grupie Wilków opuścić Bezpieczną Strefę po brutalnym ataku, który prawie doprowadza do śmierci Ricka. Utrzymuje także lidera grupy, Owena, przy życiu nawet po tym, jak ten ostatni wyjaśnia, że nadal zamierza zabić każdego, kto przeżył w bezpiecznej strefie. Odmowa Morgana popełnienia morderstwa i chęć powstrzymania innych przed popełnieniem morderstwa jest tak silna, że nawet powstrzymał Carol od zabicia Owena poprzez fizyczną konfrontację z nią i ogłuszając ją. Morgan był również przeciwny idei zabijania Zbawców i dążył do zbudowania więziennej celi, aby trzymać ludzi w niewoli, zamiast ich zabijać. Pomimo konfliktu z Carol, po ucieczce z bezpiecznej strefy, Morgan osobiście wyrusza na misję, aby ją sprowadzić i ratuje jej życie, zabijając członka Zbawców o imieniu Roman po tym, jak odmawia poddania się, co może świadczyć o tym, że Morgan jest teraz chętny do zabijania ale tylko aby chronić swoich sojuszników przed krzywdą i pewną śmiercią. Po odnalezieniu Królestwa, Morgan nadal opiekuje się Carol, pomimo jej zimnego zachowania i bierze aktywny udział w społeczności, rozwija bliską więź z Benjaminem, trenując z nim Aikido, tak jak uczył go Eastman. Pomimo zabicia Romana, Zbawca, który próbował zabić Carol, Morgan nadal wydaje się trzymać swojego kodu nie zabijania ludzi i po prostu idzie w parze z niewolą Królestwa do Zbawców. Wydaje się również, że nie chce walczyć przeciwko Zbawcom, ponieważ odrzuca plany Richarda o walce, a także wydaje się nie zgadzać z planem Ricka o rozpoczęciu wojny, wykazując troskę o wiele istnień, które zostaną utracone. Sugeruje nawet schwytanie Negana, zamiast go zabić. Jednak w "Bury Me Here" po tym, jak jego uczeń i przyjaciel Benjamin został zabity przez Zbawców w wyniku działań Richarda, Morgan jest mocno rozgniewany i przeżywa traumę, wydaje się powracać do swojego starego stanu szaleństwa. Brutalnie zabija Richarda jako karę, dławiąc go na śmierć i chociaż twierdzi, że Królestwo będzie honorować żądania Zbawców od tego momentu, mówi Carol, że planuje zabić ich wszystkich, pokazując, że Morgan powraca na swoje dawne sposoby i być może wraca do szaleństwa, kiedy rzeźbi swój ukochany kij w zaostrzoną włócznię, z której korzystał przed spotkaniem z Eastmanem. Na początku sezonu 8, Morgan stał się niezwykle agresywnym człowiekiem, gotowym zrobić wszystko, aby zabić każdego członka Zbawców.Na koniec sezonu wyrusza w podróż by odnaleźć dawnego siebie podczas swojej nowej podróży spotyka na drodze postacie z serialu '''Fear The Walking Dead '''którym pomaga a koniec końców postanawia z nimi pozostać i nieść pomoc. Po 166 dniach od opuszczenia stanu Virginia, Morgan Jones spotkał pierwszego ocalałego, który przedstawił mu się jako John Dorie. Razem wyruszyli w dalszą podróż a mężczyzna wyjawił mu że poszukuje swojej żony. Razem spotykają Althe'ę z którą jadą jej pancernym pojazdem aż zastawiona jest na nich zasadzka. Gdy wychodzą okazuje się że grupa, która zastawiła zasadzkę to Alicia Clark, Nick Clark oraz Victor Strand. Ciekawostki: * Z odejściem Rick'a w sezonie 9 Morgan. Jest jedyną postacią,która wystąpiła w odc "Days Gone Bye" i wciąż żyje, * Morgan jest jednym z dwojga bohaterów, którzy występowali regularnie w TWD jak również w jego spin-off'ie-FTWD, drugim jest Dwight en:Morgan Jones (TV Series) de:Morgan Jones es:Morgan Jones ru:Морган Джонс (телесериал) fr:Morgan Jones (Série TV) da:Morgan Jones (TV-Serie) pt-br:Morgan Jones ja:ジョーンズ親子 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead